gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead or Alive VI
Dead or Alive VI is the next sequel to the Dead or Alive fighting game series after Dead or Alive 5: Last Round ''that is developed by Team Ninja and published by Koei Tecmo. It is available for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One consoles, the PlayStation Vita handheld and the PC. Overall, it is the 19th video game made in the fighting game's franchise. The story behind ''Dead or Alive VI will feature the conclusion of the leading characters feud with the antagonist leader of MIST, Victor Donovan. However, unlike the previous games, the plot behind Dead or Alive VI will contain a much darker and more shocking side to the plot of the series. The character roster for Dead or Alive VI will feature a roster of 30 playable fighters to choose from, not including the final boss of Dead or Alive VI who is unplayable. Among the 30 playable characters, 5 of them debut as 'Guest' characters, the first being Wang Yuanji from the Dynasty Warriors series. But what is surprising and shocking to many Dead or Alive fans is the other 4 of those 5 Guest characters being from the Tekken series (Asuka Kazama, Lili, Yoshimitsu and King), that has long been considered as the rival to the Dead or Alive series for many years. Prologue There exists an ancient story almost forever lost, it recounts an event that occurred eons and eons ago. Once there was a sinister being of chaos. It lead an army around the world with one purpose in mind: to destroy all of humanity. However, the sinister being's conquest was cut short when a servant turned on its master. The sinister being's servant succeeded in defeating its master, thus saving humanity from utter annihilation. It is said that the servant felt compassion for humanity, and thus decided to protect humanity from the armies of the sinister being, even if it lasted for all eternity. It has been one year after the events surrounding the fifth Dead or Alive Tournament. The mysterious and enigmatic leader of the secret organization MIST, Victor Donovan, is just one corner away from completing his Project Alpha plan and create the ultimate weapon. Knowing that Victor Donovan's goals are soon about to come true, the CEO of DOATEC Helena Douglas once again enlists the aid of the Mugen Tenshin ninjas and announces the sixth Dead or Alive tournament. Fate is beginning to come full circle, the final showdown with Victor Donovan has begun. Game Menus Under development. Gameplay Under development. Characters NOTE OF WARNING (MUST READ): The character roster for this game idea has already been decided so any comments about adding any characters, whether they are from the Dead or Alive series or not, will be ignored. Also, the act of editing a character into the roster for whatever reason will not be tolerated and will very likely result in you receiving a ban. You are free to praise or criticize the decision, but please respect the wishes of the author who made this game idea when it comes to the character roster. With gratitude. In Dead or Alive VI, there are 30 playable characters to choose from to fight against the CPU or another player. The playable roster features 19 returning characters (from Dead or Alive 5: Last Round), 6 new characters making their fighting game debut and 5 characters from other video game franchises. There is also the final boss, though that character remains unplayable. DEAD OR ALIVE VI CHARACTER LIST Still under development. Stages Under development. Soundtrack Under development. Trivia Under development. Category:Dead or Alive Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Tekken Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Koei Category:Tecmo Category:Team Ninja Category:Namco Bandai Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Ninjas Category:Games Category:Video Games